1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a cover for semi-automatically opening and closing a connection terminal that interface with an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the term “portable terminal” covers a broad range of devices such as a cellular phone, a smart phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a laptop, a tablet PC, a Web hard drive, a portable storage unit, and an auxiliary hard drive. In such a portable terminal, connection terminals are disposed at predetermined positions in a body and are electrically connected to external devices via universal connectors. The external devices may include a computer, a storage unit, and an auxiliary device such as an earphone, a headphone, a mouse, and a keyboard, etc.
A portable terminal typically includes a body having a data Input/Output (I/O) unit, a transmitter, and a receiver on its top surface, a battery pack on its bottom surface, and an earphone connection terminal as well as other connection terminals on its peripheral side surface. To protect these connection terminals from an external environment, covers are used.
A conventional connection terminal cover is so configured to simply slide to open or close. If a user inadvertently keeps the cover open, foreign materials can be introduced into the body or to the connection terminal.
Another known connection terminal cover comprises a rubber connection loop that a user pulls to open the cover. Similarly, when the user inadvertently leaves the cover open from a connection terminal and carries around, the rubber loop can be damaged or may lose the cover.